Papa, Can You Hear Me?
Papa Can You Hear Me? '''oryginalnie wykonywany przez obsadę filmu ''Yentl ''pojawia się w Grilled Cheesus, trzecim odcinku, drugiej serii. jest śpiewana przez Rachel. Rachel śpiewa ten utwór w parku, w którym znajduje się razem ze swoim chłopakiem, ponieważ ''"nie chce żeby coś weszło pomiędzy Boga a nią, a poza tym Yentl śpiewała tą piosenke na zewnątrz" ''. Kończy śpiewać w szpitalu, przy łóźku Burt'a razem z Mercedes i Quinn. Po piosence widzimy Kurt'a, który wydaje się być zdenerwowany. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie: '''Rachel: Oh God |Boże Our heavenly Father. |Ojcze w niebie Oh God, | Boże And my father |Ojcze mój Who is also in heaven. | Który także jest w niebie May the light | Niech migoczące światło Of this flickering candle | Tej świecy Illuminate the night | Oświetli noc The way your spirit | Poprowadzi twą dusze Illuminates my soul. | Oświetli mą duszę Papa, can you hear me? |Tatusiu, słyszysz mnie? Papa, can you see me? | Tatusiu, widzisz mnie? Papa can you hear me in the night? | Tatusiu, słyszysz mnie w tą noc? Papa are you near me?| Tatusiu, jesteś blisko? Papa, can you hear me? |Tatusiu,słyszysz mnie? Papa, can you help me not be frightened? | Tatusiu, pomóż mi pokonać strach? Looking at the skies | Na niebie widzę I seem to see a million eyes | Miliony oczu zwróconych w moja stronę Which ones are yours? | Lecz które należą do ciebie? Where are you now that yesterday | Gdzie teraz jesteś, przecież wczorajszy dzień Has come and gone | Dawno minął And closed its doors? | I nigdy nie powróci? The night is so much darker; | Noc wydaje się tak ciemna The wind is so much colder; |Wiatr taki zimny The world I see is so much bigger | Świat taki wielki Now that I'm alone. | Gdy jesteś sam Papa, please forgive me. | Tatusiu, wybacz mi Try to understand me; | Spróbuj się mnie zrozumieć Papa, don’t you know I had no choice? | Tatusiu, ja naprawdę nie mam wyboru? Can you hear me praying, | Czy słyszysz moje modlitwy Anything I'm saying | Wszystkie me słowa Even though the night is filled with voices? | Nawet gdy noc jest wypełniona tak podobnymi głosami? I remember everything you taught me | Pamiętam wszystkie swe nauki Every book I've ever read... | Wszystkie razem przeczytane księgi... Can all the words in all the books | Ale czy słowa z tych ksiąg Help me to face what lies ahead? | Pomogą m się uporać z tym co mnie czeka? The trees are so much taller | Drzewa wydają się tak wysokie And I feel so much smaller; | A ja taka malutka The moon is twice as lonely | Księżyc taki samotny And the stars are half as bright... | A gwiazdy nie świecą już swoim dawnym blaskiem... Papa, how I love you... | Tatusiu, tak Cię kocham... Papa, how I need you. | Tatusiu, tak Cię potrzebuje Papa, how I miss you | Tatusiu, tak mi Ciebie brakowało Kissing me | Pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz Good night... | Na dobranoc... Ciekawostki: *W odcinku ''Special Education ''Santana przezywa Rachel mówiąc do niej "Yentl". Galeria: Tumblr mghx94Q2O81ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr lxqvzhVf311qbamxa.gif Tumblr n76ey5pmOE1qbu3mbo7 r1 500.gif Papacanyouhearme.png Papa can you hear me rachel.jpg Filmy: thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Grilled Cheesus